Back in Time: An Avengers CRACK FIC!
by The Hobbit and The Demigod
Summary: Two crazy writer girls teleport the Avengers back to the forties in varying stages of age. They say it's to let Steve live out his life, but we all know they just want to torture them. Join Savespot and Sloturtle on an insane ride of humor and adventure that only we enjoy. Much breaking of the forth wall, references, and insanity. Read at your own risk.
Savespot looked over at Sloturtle.

"You know what would be really fun?" She asked. Sloturtle flopped on the floor, groaning and spazzing, before getting back up.

"Yeah what?" She replied questionably. Savespot grabbed her by the arms and stared her in the eyes.

For a LOOOOOOOOOOOOONG TIME.

"We should write a story about the Avengers." She declared finally. Sloturtle grabbed her by the arms and stared at her.

For a LOOOOOOOOOOOOONG TIME.

"That sounds great, let's do it." She responded.

So they did.

And here it is.

* * *

Steve was roaming the streets of modern day Brooklyn when a big flash of rainbow colored light flashed before his vision spheres (Or eyes) temporarily blinding him and sending him back in time. The blinding was temporary, the time-traveling wasn't really decided yet. The authors hadn't put too much thought into the story yet.

Finally, Sloturtle took over the typing and Steve's feet met solid ground.

(We should probably clarify that this was happening to all of the Avengers and some non-Avengers. Such as Bucky and... Yeah just Bucky).

Anywho... Steve's feet met solid ground. He felt... smaller. Smaller than he had grown accustomed to feeling. That's right, readers.

SKINNY STEVE IS BACK!

He was in a white room, sitting in a chair. He noticed six other people sitting around the table too.

Two small toddlers, one a red-headed girl and the other a brown-haired boy dressed in a... bird costume? They were actually sharing a chair, but that didn't really matter. (Unless you believe in Clintasha even after Age of Ultron).

There were also two teenagers. One was a cool looking with his hair slicked back with a denim and leather jacket on. The other was a disgusting nerd with braces and huge glasses and oh God the ACNE!

Sitting next to them was a young man. Looking like someone fresh out of college. He had long, voluminous, blond hair and a hammer keychain.

And finally Steve's eyes settled on the last person. His heart stopped.

"Bucky?"

It was his bestest friend in the entire Marvel universe!

"Hey, Steve." Bucky waved casually. Steve was about to say something else before two girls dropped from the ceiling.

"Told you we would get around to writing it!" The one with the huge glasses, long brown hair, and overload of freckles commented. The other girl got up and punched the first girl in the arm.

"I thought we wouldn't have time!" She snapped "Now just get on with it!" She had short curly brown hair with traces of red dye. She also had braces and foamed at the mouth a little like a rapid squirrel with zandy-bands.

Sloturtle then yanked the laptop from Savespot's hands.

"You can't write that!" She protested "That's rude!" Savespot stuck out her tongue.

(So just for reference. Girl one was Savespot and girl two is Sloturtle).

"You debrief them!" Savespot told Sloturtle "Since you have the laptop now."

Sloturtle cleared her throat and continued typing while all of the Avengers stared at the two girls in the room.

"Uh, who are you?" Steve asked, his voice squeaking.

"YOU'RE WORST NIGHTMARE!" Savespot yelled. Sloturtle gave her a look.

"I thought I was writing the story?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh...sorry." Savespot said "Couldn't resist."

"Anyways, we are the writers. And you guys are our victims-"

"She means characters!" Savespot interrupted Sloturtle "Basically, if you didn't know. You're our mortal subjects and WE ARE YOUR GODS BOW DOWN BEFORE THE MIGHT OF THE GREAT AND POWERFUL SAVESPOT! Your turn Sloturtle."

Sloturtle shook her head, placing her fingers on her temple. "Namaste."

Savespot grabbed the laptop furiously.

"You are not leaving me here alone with all of them!" She snapped "Type woman!" She thrust the laptop back into Sloturtle's hands with fury and anger and other synonyms for fury.

"Ferocity? Frustration? Getting on with the story... Avengers you might notice that you've been aged down." Sloturtle explained, gesturing to everyone around the room. "Except for Bucky, because he's kind of in that cryo-sleep thingy with Hydra."

"YOU CAN'T SAY HYDRA! BUCKY'S SENSITIVE TO THE SUBJECT!" Savespot exclaimed. Sloturtle narrowed her eyes mischievously and slid over to Bucky. She lifted a lock of hair away from his ear and whispered sweetly.

"Hail Hydra."

Savespot then started laughing hysterically and fell off the table. Bucky gave them both a frightened look and Steve was still trying to process what was happening along with the other Avengers.

"SHIELD FOR LIFE!" Savespot screamed and then did the worm. Coulsen popped into the room and quickly licked Steve's face before disappearing.

"SAVEEEEEY! Why'd you type thaaaat? It's gross!" Sloturtle whined. Fury appeared and hit Sloturtle upside the head before whispering "Hail Hydra" and disappearing.

"Will someone _please_ just tell us what's going on." Tony screeched, his voice cracking earsplittingly. Sloturtle and Savespot nodded and put on their business faces.

"We are sending you back in time to the 40's to give Steve his life back." Sloturtle said.

"Aaaand, we also ran out of story ideas." Savespot mumbled "Well, this is also kinda a crack fic soooooo... What did we decide they have to do in order to escape?"

Sloturtle shook her head, mumbling her mantra again, then continued. "They to find out when they get there. Remember, we won't be able to help you all the time, though."

"I'm fine with this. I was even more beautiful when I was younger." Thor chuckled, tossing his golden hair back majestically. Savespot fell off the ground, if that was even possible, and disappeared in a black hole.

"Well, off you pop then. That's my cue to leave as well.' and with a loud 'pop' the avengers and friends were transported to downtown Brooklyn in the 40's and the girl were no where to be seen.

"Aw shi-"

"Language." Steve interrupted Tony.


End file.
